


俯卧撑

by black_square



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_square/pseuds/black_square
Summary: 只是个擦边球而已，感觉群里活动很有意思就写了（
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	俯卧撑

但丁的场合  
已经数不清是多少个了，汗水早已把你浑身打湿，而银发的恶魔猎人丝毫没有要停下来的意思。  
“咳，差不多意思意思就行了，没必要这么认真的。”  
汗味和老男人的体味混在一起并不好受，然而双臂之间的空间狭小局促，你并没有脱身的机会。  
不愧是半魔，已经一个小时了速度完全没有要减弱的意思。  
“至少放我去洗个澡，亲爱的恶魔猎人先生。”  
“一开始是谁说的一上年纪人就不好使了来着？”  
面前来回拉近抬远的蓝眼睛充满胜利的喜悦，像个小孩子一般弯成了月牙。  
脸上残留的胡渣蹭得脸又疼又痒，你别过头试图推开那顶毛茸茸的脑袋，但这惯常的动作对但丁来说并没有用，他从地上爬起来轻而易举地就把你一把捞进怀里。  
“你的臭汗混着地上的土，脏死了。快放我下来。”  
“不是说要去洗澡吗？”但丁略略歪头，故意用反问的语气逗着你。  
“一起洗不是更好吗？”  
维吉尔的场合  
这可太惊悚了。  
陪着爱人以这样一种方式锻炼不应该是浪漫温馨又可以顺水推舟地更进一步吗？  
这个以一种近乎凶残的狰狞表情一言不发像是不要命地做俯卧撑的怪物是个啥？  
哦对，他本来就不是人。  
你绝望地捂住脸，心想怎么就被这样一个男人缠上了。  
当初是怎么稀里糊涂把他捡回家又拐上床的啊？  
“我说，维吉尔。”你尝试开口和这个快要走火入魔的人形交流，“有人说了什么让你现在一直在做俯卧撑啊？”  
“力量。”他冷色调的眸子从脸上转而与你四目相对，“在重要的人面前证明自己会获得无穷的力量。”  
“噗。”  
你忍不住笑出声，暗自猜想怕不是被崔西又挑逗了几句急火攻心，才这么火急火燎地赶回来一把把你按在地上就开始用半魔速度做起俯卧撑来。  
“歇一歇吧黑骑士殿下，你已经证明过自己了。”你抬起双手环住了他，凑近耳边轻轻说道。  
“无穷的力量就在这里呢。”  
你轻笑着，露出脆弱的脖颈任身上人撕咬着。  
V的场合  
让一个病蔫蔫的男人做俯卧撑？简直是开玩笑。  
虽然是你提出要求想体验一下这种感觉，但明知道结局也还是觉得太勉强他了。  
结果当然是没做几下就扑通一声摔在你身上，如你预料的那般泄了气趴着不动了。  
“累了。”  
“好，抱抱。”  
你环住了他，安抚性地轻拍着瘦削的背。  
喘息声就在耳边，从急促逐渐地平稳下来。  
你的脑袋枕在他肩膀上，默默地红了脸。  
性感的喘息，撑在你身上咬牙坚持的克制表情，沿着脖子顺着纹身淌下来的汗珠——  
啊，值了。  
似乎是感受到你正一本满足地飘着小粉花，V又撑起身来，嘴角含笑却又着些许怒意直直地盯着你。  
“我是不是被小猫咪给利用了呢，嗯？”  
拇指和食指扳住下巴强迫你慌乱躲避的眼神里只能装着他。四目相接，你看到那双绿色的眼眸深处泛起阵阵幽暗的涟漪。  
“或许应该满足一下这么饥渴的小猫？”  
他勾起唇角，俯身与你吻在一起。

后续  
1.  
由于出汗量太大，地上的灰混着但丁滴落的汗搅成了泥浆。一下子变得湿滑的地面让传奇的恶魔猎人因起身太猛而猝不及防地连带着你一起摔得人仰马翻。  
至于你，很不幸，由于但丁没有抱住你，所以被甩了出去，腿磕到了沙发一角。  
好兴致全没了。但丁摸着你被摔疼的膝盖只能手忙脚乱地安慰着你。  
2.  
你就是高估了这个铁木头。  
维吉尔把你的耳垂啃出血才罢休，但是舔着伤口直到结痂后，他又开始一言不发地坐起俯卧撑来，仿佛刚才无事发生。  
“力量，我感受力量涌入身体了！”  
你认命地瘫在地上，默默思考着以他的体力和看起来完全没有减慢的速度，什么时候能站起来喝口水。  
3.  
有时候准备工作太充足似乎也不是啥好事。  
似乎事先把地拖得太干净了，以至于V扣着你后脑勺正吻到情动时，支撑着地面的手角度一偏就往外滑了出去。  
他皮包骨头的尖下巴就这么猝不及防地磕在你额头上。  
意外来得太突然让你们两个都有点蒙，一个捂着嘴一个捂住额头坐在一起相对无言。  
沉默良久，V先开了口。  
“磕到头了没？”  
“没。”  
“那就继续？”  
“换个地方吧。”  
“好。”V拉起你，摸了摸你脑袋上的红印并轻轻吻了一下。  
“我们继续，去床上。”


End file.
